Magic Tantrum
by The Kirklands
Summary: A Fanfiction entailing the magical steps Arthur is willing to take to surpass the cooking of the Egotistic air head known as Francis or any other nation for a matter of fact the only way to fix this trouble is for the remaining magic trio to investigate. A fluffy yet dramatic piece of France X England fan fiction with multiple chapters to show for it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow Hetalia fans~ this is my first story so i am open to any suggestions or certain characters you wish to see and take any suggestions into consideration. I am trying to fill those voids of fan fictions that have interesting plots and the pairings people are itching to see and YES~ I am willing to do 2p since there is a big gap in that fandom community.**

 **My stories can be quite adult or emotional so warning if this is the case though I can be fluffy too. This specific story is based around France X United Kingdom**

 **Im open to all couples and pairings so please suggest away, no suggestion is stupid.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't even think about it!" was echoing down the hallways of London during a world meeting. The unmistakable sapphire eyes that could only belong to the French nation were cheerful and blissfully unaware of the now fuming English nation, Francis swayed around the table like it was an agility course for a trained pedigree handing each nation a sample plate of his home country cuisine much to the distaste of the hosting Englishman. " I told you while your here you'll be eating my homeland food! I swear you all do this on purpose and organize meetings behind my back to order from this ignorant frog's menu!" Arthur puffed in fits of rage, seeing his still full plate of scones in the middle of the table getting cold only made the situation worse.

" Nein just calm down, honestly its just food don't rant like a child about something so minuscule" the Germanic man calmly stated trying to reason with the huffing child sitting in the once stern and respectable British seat.

Arthur only avoided eye contact taking obvious offence at the comment as he scrunched his nose up in disgust at the smell of foreign food in his own meeting hall, Francis only smirked at Arthur's face as he offered the offended nation a French dessert knowing full well he couldn't refuse a small cake.

Hours passed by as the arguments were had...well more like China trying to handle all the production management and orders plaguing him from all the surrounding nations. However the determined Francis stayed behind to somewhat sit and grin at the remaining Arthur with that cheesy grin and thick French laugh " what do you want frog? you know the meeting is done don't you? or are you that old and forgetful these days" the British man spat as he scrambled to pick up his paperwork scattered on the desk.

"Non my cheri, i am waiting for you to try my cake I made specially for you~ give me your criticisms, but please try not to wound me with that forked tongue of yours my cher" Bonnefoy chuckled with that annoying peaceful face that's always emanating rose petals.

" Seriously? Your waiting for me to try your silly dessert? That's some cheek you have there considering you were already intruding boundaries by pushing my food out of the way" Arthur replied only to be pushed back down into his chair when trying to retreat by the Frenchman " what are you doing you idiot! Ill shout for help if you do anything to me!" this only seemed to encourage the pushy romantic as he pinned the smaller, weaker nation down down firmly in his seat while taking a delicate fork full of his Charlotte cake and teasing it to the other's mouth.

" please mon cheri~ you haven't eaten during the whole meeting, I couldn't stand watching you wince at your offensive stomach every time it rumbled...it wound me every time I saw it my little scone" France cooed as he wrestled with the restrained man, every time he went to feed him by hand the opposing nation would throw his head away from it as though it was toxic gas. France bit his lip in annoyance and smirked coming up with an unorthodox solution, sliding his focused index finger down the British spine causing the other to shiver and yelp as he reached down to grope him. Taking advantage Francis broke the ice between them by giving him the first bite when the distraction was initiated.

" See wasn't all that bad" placing the fork in the other's angry hand he released his grip and took his place by his side as though it was a podium for defeating the infamous grumpy teenager he loved.

Arthur only glanced at the man from trying to conceal his own blushing face only muttering slight incoherent mumbles as his way of not confessing the delight he felt in France's desserts " I guess it was okay..." whispered in the smallest voice he could muster while focusing on maintaining his serious expression when the lovable cook leaned down to sneak a peck on his hot cheek " I'm glad you find it acceptable my little scone, I made it just for you as a little sorry for after your predicted child strop". This was followed by a rather strong slap to the hairy, chiselled face of Francis which he also predicted.

Francis hurried off to the waving Spain in the doorway waiting for him leaving Arthur to finish the dessert in peace until he noticed a pile of paperwork at the frog face's seat, clearly curious the short scans the meeting room for eyes and rushes to the paperwork looking for incriminating information. " I KNEW IT!" England yells forgetting about his subtle requirements when peeking at paper work " this is a menu for next week's economy discussion with several nations at my personal estate" he muttered to himself almost trying to convince his own mind that its real.

Turning his back to the meeting desk he marches away frustrated, leaving the paperwork evidence behind him, on the way out he crosses paths with a frantic Francis running back for the evidence unaware of Arthur's snooping.

The revengeful England smirked with a devilish grin with an unconventional revenge plot being conjured in his mind, he was going to show this frog that it was easy to cook excellent food and without that on France's side he was just a regular, boring guy with a stinky aftershave.

" hmm? almost thought moi petite lover was annoyed when he crossed my path" Francis comments to Antonio while picking up the once forgotten paperwork and eyeing up the door almost as though he is expecting Arthur to return with a witty and sniggering insult as a reply to his own curiosity. " calm down I doubt he saw anything considering he didn't even notice me sneak in to go drinking with you down the hallway past him" The Spanish nation chuckles proudly like he managed to sneak past a snoozing dragon...though it was almost similar in this situation. Arthur didn't like the Spaniard's influence.

* * *

In the dark depths of Arthur's magic dungeon that sees no other visitors other than the magic club secretly held every month for research purposes for similar minds alike his own. Though as described it is a secret, atleast it was till the blatant american spy known as Alfred walked in some lunch time to see his magic incantations. Try keeping that peeping tom quiet.

Walking past the pile of remains from bubsy's chair reminds him of his previous failures and the desperate feeling to succeed for once, added with the multiple piles of cook books Alfred pushed onto him he felt his face hot with frustration, hands curled in fists ready to throw a tantrum from the spectacle of his flaws displayed all over his own personal home.

" all of those filthy deceivers...I am going to give them something to shove down their throats and boast about and it wont be French food I can tell you now" Arthur spat as he looked through his large library furiously for something to just out at him from the rough leather book spines as though it was fate " ahhh~ this could work" the Englishman giggled with a wolfish grin from ear to ear as he clutches the book close to his heart.

" Ill be the best cook in the world after I complete what i have planned!" Arthur cackles to himself like a stereotypical villain waiting for his plan to be fully explained. Swiftly gliding out of the room with his long swaying cloak he takes his leave to the spell chamber where he wont return until he becomes the greatest chef in the world.

Chants and could be heard along the corridor of the underground dungeons of Arthur's estate no one had any idea what was going to show up at the next world meeting nor could anything brace them for what it will take to fix. France will have to work for his cooking reputation. Hell's Kitchen is coming Francis.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter ever written and many to follow, just hope there is some support in this story as I have multiple others with very different plot lines in development and ready for the harsh judgement.**

 **Would just like to be clear I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters and this is ONLY a fan made story from being a fan myself so no copyright intended.**

 **Please message me if you would like to see something in the future and please tell me if possible what stories you like the most and sorry this one is short obviously needed to get the story started before its writing itself and the layout might be difficult as I am learning how to use this website.**

 **From the Kirklands thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading chapter one~ I am aware my stories are short and very simple so I am going to try and enhance them and make them double their length or longer in the future so sorry for how short they are, Multiple stories will be uploaded at once of many different series but please be patient if your waiting for a certain series. Commenting and replying on what series and stories you are craving will go a long way as I work with priority stories that are high in demand or otherwise I will work with what's in the mood at the time. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this series.**

The usually calm Germany was staying silent and calm but inside his brain was unable to handle this situation, sitting across from him at the secret world meeting was England sorting his paperwork as usual as though he was meant to be present. Luckily no other country had arrived yet being an hour before the meeting was meant to take place ...maybe there was a hope to lose him somewhere while the meeting was going on. "You know Arthur zere is zis problem zat I think you could be of some help...mein uhh...desk needs cleaned up and your ze best at zat" Ludwig proposes the idea with confidence and strict, ordering eyes. However Arthur only glared back with shining eyes peering out of his dirty blond hair, he wasn't taking this poor excuse of a distraction.

Just as Arthur was about to step up in retaliation at the German when the unlucky American who walked into the room caught sight of the entire situation fast enough to feel the tense atmosphere thick enough to almost see. " Wha!? Iggy what the hell are you doing here? did we all vote on having food poisoning this month?! " Ludwig only glared and stood up to the american to shout the loud mouth to keep quiet but it was all too late

" YOU! you were working with everyone even though you knew it would hurt me! " Arthur instantly assumed from the american's attendance and marches over pointing a scolding finger to the american's nose currently hidden from a hamburger. " I didn't do anything I swear!? what are you talking about?" the american's gaze was slowly trailing off Arthur and to Ludwig in the back gesturing a cut throat action and points to the door for the meeting room next door " oh wait Arthur, no we aren't doing anything here we are only coming to check if we left any paperwork after Francis left some" .

England only glared and looked back to the German as he just stopped making gestures " ...I know what's going on here and I don't like it". Finally giving up he huffs and leaves the room to simply get his answers and revenge through spying and striking when the furnace is hot so to speak.

Following these events Arthur took his place in the basement the janitors use and peeks up through the venting from the meeting rooms usually overheating with bodies in warm business suits. " I knew it, Francis is the leader in this" the spy grumbles with a bad timing "hon~hon~hon" in the background of the meeting room.

" Well this is the menu gentleman~ " with delicate fingers the Frenchman outstretches his hand leaving the meeting room menu's into the middle of the table " they will all be fabulous oui~...hmmp?" hearing a bass grumbling towards the vent he notices its empty and takes no other action towards it.

" oh sorry I am late gentleman I was just preparing the dinner selection~! " A cheery Arthur appears walking through with a silver palate plate on each palm as he walks around gracefully like they weighed nothing and set the food down over Francis' menu's.

"que pensez-vous que vous faites ?!" Francis trembled thinking in horror * what disgusting ...vile...stomach turning... crab cake...wait what?!* Blinking for a few moments the pervy blond went to rub his eyes making sure he was seeing clearly " you...cooked crab cakes? for real? not black or anything"

" IT'S A TRAP! " Alfred screeched tumbling over his chair and pointing to Arthur rudely " HE MUST HAVE POISONED THESE!?" Britain only smirks with arms folded and eyes closed secretly confident that half of the nations are geniuenly interested and sampling the cooked food. " well how is it gentleman?" The magician finally questions opening his revengeful eyes that finally leave the others to plant sights on the cautious and slightly angry Francis.

" Mein gott!? zhis isnt really zhat bad!? I am i getting sick or something" Ludwig looked to his allies to his side with eyebrows knitted in worry and stress over this sudden transformation of his taste buds. " Ve~ lets have this at the meeting, can we doitsu~?" piped the little Italian clutching onto the German's powerful bicep. " vell...I guess I cant say no to you" with a heavy sigh he looks to the other meeting members and comes to a decision in a huddle making the Frenchman feel bullied and replaced, his one meeting quality was being taken away from him and he was only watching in horror as his rival smirked in an evil, resentful manner never leaving the sights of France's reaction.

"mais ... mon menu" was whimpered out the French lips followed by a frown. Growling his bites his lip and looks to the Englishman " how did you even know we would be here! guys your not paying attention to what's important, isn't it scary he even knows we are here?!" finding any way to avoid Arthur taking his friends and cooking reputation in one low blow.

" oh you think I am being rude here, excuse me but you did this right under my nose after telling me you cared about me, YOU were the one plotting to annoy me and present your food in a foreign meeting to insult my capabilities! I am not taking it anymore okay! I might cook for all the meetings now" Laughing a deep, hearty tone with hand on either hip England glares at the other blond with an evil smirk and almost magical and powerful eery green eyes.

Gasping the Frenchman detected a hint of unnatural methods of this transformation. Magic of course! He decoded in his head " You used magic didn't you! that's not natural! I told you to never change yourself using magic but you went out and did it anyway!"

" Well you went against my wishes and prepared foot at my banquet..." sticking a snobby nose in the air the former Briton takes his leave to the group gathered and spreading compliments and amazement his way. " Your right to be mad" a whisper finds itself to Francis, it was none other than Alfred " Its creepy...its like its the opposite of himself, he must of really felt bad about himself to go this far to impress others, did you piss him off or something francy pants? Cause we need to end this" heroic eyes landed on Arthur's sinister smile within the group leaving slight bile in his throat " he is creeping me out...lets go and search his house for a way to fix this"

France was staring at Arthur slightly longer than the other with a frown and hands curled in fists " if only I told him this was a surprise meeting to set up a surprise Francis had in plan for the little nation" this plagued his thoughts believing that answer would have stopped the magic damage that was already caused, he has to stop this but would need the help of the magicians Arthur worked with, they would know what to do. Leaving content on his plan to fix this mistake he bites his lip enough to draw a faint sign of blood in worry " I hope i can fix you Iggy, I loved you the way you were".

 **Well left it at a fluffy cliffhanger and yes the magic trio will be featured in the story so get excited Norway and Romania fans, I promise ill make you happy with their personalities and characters. Again I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters this is only fan made from my own personal love for the anime/manga and if you don't enjoy the couples or the story then please don't continue to read. This fan fiction will contain yaoi and multiple of my others involve Mpreg so please not hate messages. More of this series and others will be uploaded soon so thank you for staying with me~**

 **Kirklands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry everyone who tried to read this previously and was thrown error in their face, my stories happen to do this alot when first submitted and published without myself standing there to keep an eye on them so please if you know how these happen I would be grateful to know. Each story with these errors will be fixed as soon as possible and thank you for putting up with these difficulties. Thank you**

Francis sat down in his car seat and sighed. He was relived that the meeting was finally over with. It had left him in a exhausted and sour mood. Not only did the meeting end in a large fight between some nations it had also left France in total shock and, quite frankly, embarrassment.

Arthur, the personification of England, had managed to cook something delicious. Plus, it was better then his dish.

England always managed to burn his food or make it into a disgusting blob of... Whatever it was. He could even burn water, besides if it was for his tea. Tea was the only thing he could make that wasn't utterly gross. The tables have turned though, and faster then expected.

Something wasn't right. Someone that hasn't been able to cook in years (centuries even) cooked something! Francis couldn't get over it! The change was to quick, to sudden. It was impossible to learn in a snap of your fingers. One thing was for sure, Francis wasn't going to let this slide. No one beats him at cooking the finest cuisine, especially not England.

He turned on his car and drove out of the parking lot. He wasn't going home though, he was going to England's house.

France parked his car a block away from Arthur's house so there would be so suspicion of him being there. Francis looked through the windows of Arthur's home to make sure the Brit wasn't home. After confirming that England was nowhere to be seen he made his way towards the back door and picked the lock to the door. He has done this to many times that it could be considered unhealthy. After successfully unlocked the door, he crept his way towards the kitchen. He started going through cabinets and cupboards, trying find Arthur's secret to cooking.

"It has to be somewhere..." He mumbled to himself while looking through a drawer.

Exhausted after an entire day of impressing people England took refuge in his car and turned the key sighing in relief and a joyful grin covering his face from cheek to cheek " it finally worked, I don't even know what to say it actually worked after years of embarrassment and bullying " he hissed to himself still clearly annoyed and skeptical of its reality " maybe I could even improve myself everywhere else! Like dressing better than Francis! Drinking more than Germany and still being able to hold meetings"

Ideas racing in his mind he briefly forgot that he was ready to go home " Ah yes! " He snapped back remembering as he felt the stinging cold of London outside his car. Driving away he looked into his rear mirror when flashed by some headlights he caught sight of his venom coloured eyes and grinned. Smiling at his brilliant eyes that usually earn him compliments there was a flash of a glowing substance within his iris leaving him panicked with a harsh break to the car feeling his face for reassurance it was still there.

Taking a few moments he calmed down and figured sleep was the antidote for his vision considering the late time and made route back home through the fastest shortcut.

Reaching his home several minutes later he failed to notice the Frenchman's disgusting convertible on the way home from yawning and rubbing his tired eyes, he couldn't have gotten home at a better time as he threw the car door open and slumped himself to his front door almost forgetting to lock his car door until it hooked loudly as he left it's area limit " fine fine quit nagging me" the Britishman mumbled to the car as though he was cooing a baby to sleep and locks the car.

The Frenchman quickly started to panic after hearing the Brit's car turn into its driveway.

"Merde merde merde! Where do I hide?!" Muttered in a panicked voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide in the cabinets since he's obviously to big. He looked around the first floor trying to find a place to stay hidden.

Arthur opened the front door and danced in a dizzy fashion to the livingroom without the flick of a lightswitch and flopped down onto the soft carpet floor like a plank of wood, he was exhausted more than ever and found sleeping on the carpet to manage for the time being.

Instantly falling asleep on the floor snoring, fully clothed and damp from the awful weather outside he was no doubt going to wake up with a sore back, fever or worse.

Francis couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Arthur was too exhausted from the meeting to even remotely notice that Frenchman was in home. Although he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the Brit.

The question of Arthur being so tired was a mystery, but there was no doubt that the Brit would be terribly sick. Francis ha to chose between doing what most people would do to their enemy and the right thing to do. Leave him or at least help him into his room. France thought about it for a moment and eventually decided help out the unconscious Brit. He could possibly get something in return for the generous act.

The Frenchman picked up Arthur bridal style and started carrying the Brit up to his room. The damp clothes made it harder for France to carry him, but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. He would have to wait t'ill he was in Arthur's room to undress him.

Undress... Arthur. Francis suddenly realized that he would probably have to put Arthur into pyjamas or some other form of clothing. Francis's face became a bright red as his imagination started to. Get the best of him. Lord curse his perverted mind.

Snoring all the way through the journey Arthur curled into the new warmth " huh? Wha...are you taking me home?" clearly too sleepy to see clearly and just begins mumbling and grinning " could you read me a story and tuck me into Bed?" yawning with his eyes tightly clenched shut and occasionally rubbing them

'Curses! Why must he act so innocent when he's half asleep!' Francis thought, wanting to slap himself for thinking such profanities. He finally made it to Arthur's room and managed to clear some of the dirty thoughts out of his mind. The room wasn't anything special. It had a dresser, closet, bed and a nightstand along with a couple other things. He laid Arthur down on his bed and started to look for pyjamas or something that the Brit could wear to bed. After looking through the variety of horrid clothing he decided to pick out a simple dark green t-shirt along why some grey sweatpants. It wasn't something Francis would ever wear but he knew that Arthur wouldn't mind wearing ugly clothes.

He walked back over to the bed where Arthur was resting. He was trying his best to keep his lip from quivering up to a smile. He sat Arthur up and striped off the brit's current shirt and quickly replaced it with the clean one. Now he had one more obstacle to face. Taking off Arthur's pants. It shouldn't be a problem to take off Arthur's pants but it was. They were enemies! Rivals! He shouldn't be taking off Arthur's pants! His hand shook slightly as his hand made its way towards the pant button.

"Tu peut le faire (You can do this)" he told himself "You've taken off someone's pants before you can do it again"

" Francis... Stop hesitating I feel all Yucky" Arthur moaned actually awake enough to know some of the situation happening and didn't seem to care " get me dressed and read me a story" he yawned once more and closed his eyes

Francis froze for a moment hearing his name. He was surprised that he wasn't strangled at the sight not yelled at. He relaxed after confirming that Arthur seemed harmless at the moment. He took off the British man's pants but left his boxers on (although it was tempting to take those off too). He slipped on the sweatpants with minimal effort. It was easier then taking off soaking wet pants.

" thanks...now read me a story if your going to invade my house and snoop around, you can atleast look after me if your going to stay here " resting under the covers now he bundles up in a fetal position shivering and clearly cold " can you cuddle up with me...I'm cold and you used to do it with me as kids "

Francis cheeks turned bright pink. Arthur never EVER showed the Frenchman any affection. Francis would always try to show some sort of affection to the English man once and a while but never got any in return, instead he got a slap in the face. Francis seemed a little hesitant and nervous even (not that he'd ever admit it) before lying in bed with the shivering Brit.

"D'accord. But don't choke me when you suddenly feel embarrassed about it" he mumbled, feeling a little sleepy himself.

Laughing he shook his sleepy head lightly and cuddled into the Frenchman ignoring his stinky perfume " im too tired to slap you, I'm too tired to even ask why your here and punish you for it, God sake I even let you undress me so I think your safe" trying to get more comfortable he wriggles around and stops when he uncovers several spell books and throws them on the ground not realising that's the evidence Francis had been seeking the entire time.

Francis wondered what was the object Arthur had thrown but couldn't investigate due to his current situation. He decided to let it be for the moment and wrapped his arm around Arthur.

'I'll go see what it is when he falls asleep' he thought to himself, not realizing that he was falling asleep as well.

Half asleep and drifting off to a deep slumber Arthur mumbles proudly " Hey maybe I'll make you breakfast in the morning this time afterall my food is well liked from what I've seen " gloating for once he fell asleep with a smile knowing no one was mocking his cooking behind his back and telling him off for even trying.

Francis let out a little scoff "ouias ouias. Ont verra.. (Yeah yeah... We'll see)" he said before drifting to sleep.

In the following morning in London the sun had risen and the rain had visited Britain three times already ( it is Britain afterall) and Arthur was already up earlier than usual straightening his tie for his new tweed suit " Francis you need to get up honestly it's like your living all day in bed, get up and dressed before I leave" walking to the Frenchman's side he leaves a silver tray containing hot chocolate and pastries that he knew the Frenchman would see as curtsey from the Brit " now get up I'm leaving for work soon and don't make me remind you that you were an uninvited guest here" throwing his matching tweed jacket on he leaves.

The room was squeaky clean compared to the night previous and even the books and clothes he threw on the floor were folded and neatly stacked, the evidence was also stored in a convenient little pile for the Frenchman to ponder at later. " Fine if your going to be had way let yourself out just don't mess up my house" coming back in to take his phone.

Francis grumbled as he sat up. His hair was messy and he was still wearing clothes from the previous day. He yawned as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. "Bon matin Angleterre (Good morning England)" he said with sleep still lingering in his mind. "Where are you going?"

" I have a meeting with my boss of course so I got up nice and early so I could look good and clean the room" looking once more in the mirror he smiles at his clean appearance and walks to Francis' side " ill see you later just let yourself out and I made breakfast already so don't touch my kitchen or that convertible outside is going to get a makeover " leaning down and kissing Francis on the cheek the Brit smirks with a flash of green glowing from his sinister looking eyes " bye see you later" walks out of the room.

France held in a scream and covered his hands over his mouth. Were England's eyes glowing? He asked himself that question several times, watching England walk out of the room in a prideful manner. He knew this couldn't be normal, it could only be one thing.

Magic.

Arthur used magic. Francis figured it all out. Arthur castes a spell to enable him to cook well. Francis would reveal this to the other nations and Arthur will be left in total despair.

It was perfect! Fool proof plan to bust England. On the other hand... Did England just kiss him on the cheek!

 **Thank you for reading and I must remind in all of my stories that I do not own Hetalia nor do I own any of their fabulous characters ( wish I did ) So please no suing me.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
